Kenangan Termanis
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: [Fic Edited!]Puisi ini, berisi satu kenangan manis yang takkan kulupakan. R&R please and DLDR!


This is my first story. Selamat baca!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Poetry, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, dll.

.

**Sakura POV **

Memandang langit senja dibawah teduhnya pohon Sakura. Memasuki damainya suasana di taman ini. Ku pejamkan sejenak mataku. Menyembunyikan manik _emerald_-ku, dan mencoba menjelajahi seluruh kenangan di otakku. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan kenangan termanis yang kumiliki. Kenangan bersama seorang pria yang kucinta, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kubuka lipatan kertas yang menguning di tangan ku. Puisi ini…

Puisi ini membuat aku berbunga-bunga. Mengingat kenangan manis disaat-saat SMA. Puisi yang kubuat sesudah dan sebelum kejadian itu. Rasanya, _Kami-sama_ telah mengabulkan puisi ini. Puisi yang berawal dari harapan, dan berakhir dengan terwujudnya harapan itu.

.

.

.

Alunan melodi indah menghiasi sekolah ini

Suara piano dan biola menyatu dariku dan darimu

Melantunkan lagu Fur Elise yang sempurna

.

Berharap aku dan kau seperti itu

Seperti melodi indah menghiasi hidup kita

Perpaduan antara kisah kehidupan dan cinta

Yang membuat kita sempurna

.

Berharap _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan puisi ini

Menyatukan kita berdua

Dalam benang merah takdir kita

Menyatukan garis kehidupan kita dengan cinta

.

_Kami-sama_…

Terima kasih sudah menyatukan kami

Dalam lantunan Fur Elise yang mempesona

Dimana cinta kami saling terkait

.

Dan juga…

Berharap Engkau mengabadikan cinta kami

Meski raga tak dihuni lagi oleh jiwa

.

.

.

**Flashback on **

Teringat masa lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya. Berkat kontes antar sekolah, kami bertemu meskipun belum saling mengenal. Aneh rasanya, satu sekolah tetapi belum pernah bertemu. Setiap kali aku melihatnya memainkan biolanya, hati sejuk. Sepertinya, aku merasakan rasanya… _first love_.

Pulang sekolah, aku melatih kemampuan ku di ruang musik. Memainkan jari-jari lentikku diatas tuts hitam-putih piano dengan lembut. Sendirian. Memainkan lagu Fur Elise penuh penghayatan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang melihat kearahku. Gerakan ku terhenti. Tenyata dia, Uchiha Sasuke, cowok impianku. Kami bertatapan sejenak. Dia menatapku tajam, tapi ada kekaguman disana. Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari manik _onyx_ kelamnya. Dia berjalan kearahku, tapi matanya tetap menatapku tajam.

"Lagu yang indah, bukan?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku. Aku terdiam. Mendadak lidahku kelu. Diam tak bergerak. Kuamati dirinya yang mengeluarkan biola miliknya dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang kukenal. Lagu yang kumainkan tadi, Fur Elise.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Batinku.

Selesai. Dia meletakkan biolanya diatas sofa disebelahnya. Dan menatap mata _emerald_-ku yang teduh ini dalam-dalam.

'Oh, _Kami-sama_, ada apa ini? Dia menatapku lagi.'

Hatiku menjerit. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan dengan manik hitam kelamnya. Sedari tadi, dia menatap _emerald_-ku dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Kuabadikan cintaku melalui lagu tadi, kupersembahkan lagu tadi untukmu."

Aku terbelalak. Sungguh. Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin bisa romantis seperti ini!

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima cintaku?"

Aku mengangguk. Mengakhirinya dengan pelukan erat satu sama lain. Oh, _Kami-sama_, rasanya aku sangat senang! Aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan termanis ini!

**Flashback off **

.

TAP TAP TAP

"_Kaa-san_!"

Teriak seorang anak laki-laki kepadaku. Ya, dia Uchiha Tsumiko, buah hatiku dan Sasuke yang paling kusayangi. Ia berlari kearahku dengan wajah yang antusias. Tak perduli dengan helaian-helaian rambut biru donkernya menari-nari oleh angin.

"_Kaa-san_! Nanti ajarin aku main piano ya!" Pintanya dengan tatapan manja bak anak kucing yang imut.

"Memangnya Tsumiko nggak mau main biola lagi ya?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya. Soalnya, susah banget. Aku jadi heran, kenapa _Tou-san_ sehebat dulu ya?" Manik hijau gelapnya menatap kearah Sasuke dengan wajah heran.

"Itu karna _Tou-san_ mau bekerja keras!" Jawab Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Tsumiko yang bentuknya sama persis dengannya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang! Hari ini _Kaa-san_ akan masak nasi goreng tomat kesukaan kalian!"

Kami pun berjalan bersama dengan riang meninggalkan taman ini. Ya, aku senang sekarang. Hidupku sudah terikat dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan sekarang, kebahagiaan ku semakin bertambah karena Tsumiko lahir sebagai wujud besarnya cinta kami. Aku berharap, semoga anakku bisa bahagia dengan pendampingnya kelak seperti bahagianya aku dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

**Sakura POV End**

.

**The End **

A/N:

Hallo! Gimana fic-nya? Ini first fic-ku yang sudah di edit^^ Gimana minna-san? Jelekkah? Gomen ne, ini inisiatifku sendiri meng-edit-nya untuk memperbaiki segala typo dan kekurangan. Saran di perlukan, so just review!


End file.
